


Do I Know You?

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, alpha time line, semi sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some meetings are pure chance, other times they are meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Know You?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar issues or spelling things you may find.

His flight had been canceled due to heavy snow and high winds. The railroad had two seats left and Dave Strider, rising star producer and director, had snatched up one of those tickets quicker than a hipster with a Parisian silk scarf made by starving children. It was his first time on a train that wasn’t some form of subway or tram system in his twenty one years of life, taking him from L.A. to Oregon. He hadn’t even known trains did that.

The first class car was nice enough, the seats went all the way back, the windows were large, and the Stuart’s were kind. None of this helped with the motion sickness. Dave laid almost perfectly flat, staring at the ceiling and tried not to catch a glimpse of the world outside rushing by. They were still a long ways off from his stop, and the thought of continuing as he was made him want to gag. Fuck the interview he should have waited.

“Motion sick?” Dave turned his head just enough to see the man with the salt and pepper hair looking down at him kindly. He was wearing a button up long sleeve shirt, an old denim jacket, and had some of the bluest eyes Dave had seen on any living being. Something jerked in his heart as he sat up in one smooth motion. The guy smiled and he saw some of the biggest buck teeth he had ever seen and they made his heart ache in a way that was almost painful.

“How could you tell?” He asked, keeping his voice level.

“I don’t remember you ever doing very well with moving stuff.” The older man replied in a chipper voice, but the smile he gave him was sad. Dave arched a brow.

“Do I know you?” He asked and the guys smile got sadder.

“Guess not.” He replied before doing the oddest thing. With no warning he reached out, put a hand in the center of Dave’s head and dug his fingers into the blonde locks in a way that made Dave melt just a little.

“See you around, Dave.” He scratched a few more times, Dave’s eyes going heavy under his glasses before the fingers stopped. He tried to follow the hand with his head as the fingers pulled away.

“Come on, John, don’t be a tease.” As soon as the words are out his eyes flew open and he looked up to see the biggest smile on the older man’s face.

“And you used to call me slow.” John’s voice was quiet but buzzing with emotion. Dave reached up and took the hand that had frozen halfway to John’s side.

“Shut it Egderp.” He wasn’t sure where the name came from but it felt too right, and from the smile he got he knew it was.

“I have a sleeper car if you want to catch up in private.” John said with excitement tinging his voice. Dave smiled and stood and watched the way John’s eyes flicked over him, how he licked his teeth with a quick swipe of tongue and went the slightest bit red in the cheeks.

“Still not a homosexual?” Dave asked with a smirk as they headed down to the sleeper car.

“I think we figured that out just before the restart.” John said with a grin as he opened the door to one stall with a key. Dave arched a brow and entered, almost stepping on a whoopie cushion in the process.

“And what was that?” Dave asked as he felt the memories start to trickle in. LOHAC, the trolls, how John looked panting.

“That I’m Strider sexual.” And the voice he used was so much older, but still all John. Dave turned and John wrapped his hands in blonde hair, crushed their mouths together and pushed Dave back onto the bed. They pulled away only to breath.

“What do you remember?” John asked quietly as Dave ran his hands through his dark hair and down over his back. There was more muscle filled in, and he was hairier, but it was all John, the same John; Dave knew it in his gut.

“Everything.” He replied in a similar tone, wondering when their glasses and shirts had been removed for a second before kissing him again. John hummed and pulled back.

“Then you remember the deal we made?” He looked at Dave with a wicked little grin that made heat pool in Dave’s belly.

“Yeah,” and his voice came out huskier than it had been a few moments ago. “First one that finds the other tops.” As soon as the words were out John had pulled a bottle of lube from nowhere.

“Time to pay up, Strider.” And he couldn’t help but let out a little moan with how John said it, hips lifting to allow John to slide off much tooexpensive jeans off narrow hips and threw them to the floor. Staring at the ceiling Dave panted, felt hands trace him like a well known map, pressed pianist fingers into Dave’s hips and thighs. When his mouth wrapped around Dave’s cock he had bucked up, John’s name on his lips as he sucked and lapped at the head.

“S-still battling that, hnn, that pesky gag reflex?” Dave panted out. John responded by sliding half way down his cock, gagged, and pulled back up to run the tip of his tongue around the head. Dave let out a breathy laugh that turned moan when slick fingers pressed against his entrance. Pulling back his legs Dave wrapped his hands in John’s hair, looked down to see blue eyes looking at him, and groaned low when fingers breached him. Dave may have been the one who knew how to throw down beats, but John knew how to play every chord in his body to make him sing.

“M-more.” Dave’s hips jerked down on the finger and John responded by teasing the second around his entrance, not fully pressing, and made Dave bite his lip. John pulled off the cock in his mouth with a gentle lap at the head.

“Really still such a beggar?” He grinned wide. “What happened to taking our time?”

“We have maybe an hour t-ti-holy shit do that again.” Dave pushed down and this time John did slide the second finger inside. “We have an hour then we hit my stop.” Dave finished in a rush of breath and John stilled.

“Is that all?” His voice came soft. Dave looked down and saw for a moment John, 16 and awkward at hell, kneeling between his legs for the first time. Only he looked like he had the last time, sad and needing more than Dave could give.

“Hey,” the stretch was awkward but Dave managed to reach down far enough to cup his cheek. “This isn’t an ending this time Egderp.” Dave said softly and let out a stuttering breath as John spread him.

“Better not.” And god had he missed the way John sounded when he was serious, because he meant everything he said in that voice. “Not losing you again.” Another press to his insides sent Dave wriggling and made him fall back onto the bed.

“Never,” Dave said softly as a third finger came into play and he heard John’s zipper come down. “Not this time around.” The fingers worked him till he was moaning, then John had stood with a crack in his knees that was new, but the way he slid in so slow and kissed Dave so deep was better than any memory. Dave kissed him hard and moaned his name low when he began to move.

Even without his wind powers John still made Dave feel like he was flying.


End file.
